24fandomcom-20200223-history
Dennis Hopper
Dodge City, Kansas, USA | died = Los Angeles, California, USA | role = Victor Drazen}} Dennis Lee Hopper played Victor Drazen during Season 1 of 24. Biography Dennis Hopper was born on 1936 in Dodge City, Kansas. His parents were Marjorie and James Millard Hopper, and he had Scottish ancestors. After World War II, Hopper's family moved to Kansas City, Missouri, where he attended Saturday art classes at the Kansas City Art Institute. When he was 13 years old, his family moved to San Diego. Hopper attended Helix High School where he was active in the drama club, speech and choir. Hopper showed interest in acting from an early age, and when he grew up he studied at the Old Globe Theatre, and the Actors Studio in New York City. Hopper started appearing on several shows when he was a teenager. His first television appearances were on Cavalcade of America and Medic, followed by appearances on The Public Defender and Letter to Loretta. After this, he had a role in the film Rebel Without a Cause with James Dean. Hopper and Dean became good friends, and they starred together again on Dean's last film, Giant. In later years, he also directed numerous films including 1969's Easy Rider, for which he won the First Film Award at the Cannes film festival. Other films in which Hopper has starred are Speed, Flashback (with Kiefer Sutherland), The Spreading Ground (with Leslie Hope), Basquiat (with Vincent Laresca), True Romance, Nails (with John Hawkes), Bad City Blues (with Michael Massee), Boiling Point (with Tobin Bell), The Prophet's Game and Firestarter 2: Rekindled (both with Skye McCole Bartusiak), The Heart of Justice (with Harris Yulin), and Search and Destroy (with Vincent Angell). Hopper often co-starred with 24 alum Michael Madsen. They appeared together in films like Blood Red, The Last Days of Frankie the Fly (also with Kiefer Sutherland), Luck of the Draw, L.A.P.D.: To Protect and to Serve, Choke, Hoboken Hollow (with C. Thomas Howell and Rudolf Martin), and Hell Ride (with Eric Balfour and Francesco Quinn), . Starting in 2005, Hopper starred in a series called E-Ring as Col. Eli McNulty. The series also starred Benjamin Bratt. Fellow 24 performers Anil Kumar, Maurice Compte, Josh Wingate and Sarah Clarke co-starred in it as well. He also had one of the lead roles in the series Flatland alongside Phillip Rhys and 2008's Crash. On , Hopper passed away after suffering from prostate cancer. He was 74 years old. Role on 24 Hopper played the role of Victor Drazen during Season 1 of 24. Drazen was a former Serbian military leader and head of a criminal syndicate, along with his two sons. For his first episode in the show, Hopper went uncredited to keep his involvement a surprise. After that, he was credited as a "special guest star". Hopper appeared in a total of 5 episodes. 24 credits *Season 1 ** (uncredited) ** ** ** ** Selected filmography * Alpha and Omega (2010) * Swing Vote (2008) * Hoboken Hollow (2006) * Land of the Dead (2005) * The Night We Call It a Day (2003) * Knockaround Guys (2001) * Edtv (1999) * Basquiat (1996) * Waterworld (1995) * Speed (1994) * Super Mario Bros. (1993) * Blue Velvet (1986) * Hoosiers (1986) * Apocalypse Now (1979) * Easy Rider (1969) * Gunfight at the O.K. Corral (1957) * Giant (1956) * Rebel Without a Cause (1955) Television appearances * Crash (2008-2009) * Entourage (2007) * E-Ring (2005-2006) * Flatland (2002) * Bonanza (1964) * Twilight Zone (1963) * The Rifleman (1958-1959) * Cavalcade of America (1954) External links * * Category:Actors Category:Season 1 actors Category:Special guest stars Category:Uncredited actors